


Temporary One

by Thistlerose



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something he'd wanted but never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



He'd planted the roses for her, to save her - and the rest of Arus - from Hagar's magic. So it was fitting that when she kissed him for the first time - _really_ kissed him, not a peck on the cheek - it was in the rose garden.

To be clear: _she_ kissed _him_.

It was something he'd wanted, but never expected. Keith was the captain, the leader. The hero. The guy princesses usually went for.

But when Allura kissed him, Lance didn't question it. They were adults; if she ended up breaking his heart, he could live with it.

1/5/2015


End file.
